


The Phantom of the Playground!

by sillystarshine



Series: Pokemon and Ice cream sundaes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Faberry Week, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rachel and Quinn meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom of the Playground!

"Hey give it back! That's mine!" A young Quinn Fabray cried out as two boys who were quite a bit older and consequently bigger than her threw a stuffed toy back and forth between each other like it was a game of monkey in the middle.

"Well now its ours. We found it all by itself on the bench so that means…"

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" The boy finished for his friend.

"Give it back or else or else…"

"Or else what you'll cry and tell your mommy on us? That'll just make you a big cry baby!"

" I'm not a cry baby! So give it back please!"

The boys just laughed as they continued to toss the toy around as Quinn kept jumping trying to grab it out of their hands. When all of sudden 'SPLAT!' a mud clump hits the taller of the boys right in the chest he turns to Quinn angry thinking it was her that threw the mud. He stomps over to her scooping up some mud on his way and is about to throw it at Quinn when 'SPLAT!' 'SPLAT' he's hit again and turns to see his friend has been hit as well.

"She asked you nicely to give her back the toy! Now give it back!" A small squeaky voice shouts out of nowhere.

"Oh you think you're so tough throwing mud! Why don't you come out and show yourself."

"Yea show yourself I bet you're to chicken to show your face!" the two boys shouted out to the voice before high fiving and returning to their game of 'Quinnie in the middle'.

'SPLAT'

"I am Rae Phantom of the playground! And I said give it back!" all three kids turned to look at the top of the jungle gym where a tiny brunette dressed up in a pair jean shorts a pink shirt with a red cape tied around her neck and red cowgirl boots and a phantom of the opera mask covering half her face stood looking down at them with her hands on her hips.

"Now I'm going to give you bullies one more chance to give back the toy or else!"

"Hahaha! Yea right like we'll listen to you!"

"You're like the size of an ant! We could squash you!" the other boy chimed in laughing along with his friend. Both boys were too busy laughing to notice the girl had climbed off the jungle gym and was now running full speed towards them.

"Oof!" the shorter boy exclaimed as he was pushed to the ground by the girl in the cape whom had now run over to his friend and kicked him in the shin while grabbing the toy that fell out of his hands as rubbed his leg.

Quinn just stood there shocked that someone smaller than her was able to stand up to the meanest bullies on the playground.

"And if you try and follow us I'll just tell everyone you have girl cooties!" Rae screamed at them as she grabbed Quinn's hand before running off with her towards the swing set.

"Here's your uh umm yellow mouse? I'm sorry it got a little dirty cause of the mud I threw but yea here you goes!" Rae tells Quinn handing her the toy.

"T-thank you and don't worry my mommy can wash him later. And it's actually Pikachu you know from Pokémon!"

Rae just cocks her head to the side giving Quinn a confused look before replying, "What's Pokémon?"

Quinn gasps "you've never seen Pokémon?" Rae shakes her head no "the movie is coming out soon you should come see it with me! Oh my names Quinn what's yours?"

"I told you its Rae Phantom of the playground!"

Quinn giggles "no what's your real name? Not your superhero one."

"I can't tell you unless you're my sidekick that's like the super heroes' friend!"

"oh, well then can I be your friend?"

"Y-you want to be my friend."

"yea! You're the coolest and since you saved me from the bullies I thought that meant we were friends. So are we friends?"

"Yes! We're best friends!"

"Wow! I've never had a best friend afore!"

"Me neither! Now come on since were best friends I have to teach you how to be a super hero!" Rae tells her while sitting down on a swing.

"But I thought I was the sidekick?"

"Nope since we're best friends that makes you a super hero! Like me! Now the first thing I haves to teach you is how to fly!"

"Wait you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh! I'm Rachel. Now to fly all you have to do is swing real high like this!" Rachel tells Quinn as she starts to swing herself higher and higher. "And then when you get to highest point you fly!" Rachel yells as she jumps off the swing her cape flowing behind her as she soars through the air before landing in the sand.

"Whoa! I wanna try!" Quinn exclaims.

The two friends continued to play superheroes for the rest of the afternoon their laughter could be heard through out the whole park as they ran around 'saving civilians'. And before they knew it they were being called home.

"Awe I hear my mommy calling me I have to go home now."

"That's ok Quinn I hear my papa calling me too. We can finish playing tomorrow!"

"But what if my mommy doesn't bring me tomorrow?"

"Umm here you can borrow my mask that way your mommy has to bring you so you can gives it back to me!" Rachel tells her taking off the mask and handing it over to Quinn.

"Ok then you can take Pikachu that way your papa has to bring you back to!"

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

"Coming!" they both yell at them same time before waving goodbye to each other and running off to their parents.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what! Guess what!" Quinn yells excitedly as she races to her mother.

"Hmm I don't know tell me."

"I met a super hero today!"

"A super hero really?"

"Yea the coolest, toughest, most prettiest superhero ever! Can we come to the park tomorrow mommy?"


End file.
